Numbered highways in the United States
Highways in the United States are split into at least four different types of systems: Interstate Highways, U.S. Highways, state highways, and county highways. Highways are generally organized by a route number or letter. These designations are generally displayed along the route by means of a highway shield. Each system has its own unique shield design that will allow quick identification to which system the route belongs. Below is a list of the different highway shields used throughout the United States. Interstate Highways : Main article: Interstate Highway System The Interstate Highway System is a federally funded and administered (but state-maintained) system of freeways that forms the transportation backbone of the U.S., with millions of Americans relying on it for commutes and freight transport daily. Interstate highways are all constructed to precise standards, designed to maximize high-speed travel safety and efficiency. Interstate Highways also contain auxiliary routes, which are normally assigned a three-digit route number. All Interstate Highways are part of the National Highway System, a network of highways deemed essential to the defense, economy, and mobility of the country. I-90.png|Standard Interstate I-476.png|Standard Interstate, wide I-80 (IA).svg|California- and Iowa-style Interstate I-A1.png|Alaska "A" Interstate I-H1.png|Hawaii "H" Interstate I-PR1.png|Puerto Rico "PR" Interstate I-476 (SA).png|Sintopia-style Interstate I-S476.png|Sintopia "S" Interstate Business Loop 19.svg|Business Loop Business Spur 44.svg|Business Spur U.S. Highways : Main article: United States Numbered Highway System The United States Numbered Highway System is an older system consisting mostly of surface-level trunk roads, coordinated by the American Association of State Highway and Transportation Officials (AASHTO) and maintained by state and local governments. U.S. Highways have been relegated to regional and intrastate traffic, as they have been largely supplanted by the Interstate system for long-distance travel except in areas (especially in the west) where the Interstate system is absent or underdeveloped. This has led to the decommissioning and truncation of U.S. Highways that were formerly vital long-haul routes, such as U.S. Route 27 and U.S. Route 66. US 20.png|Standard U.S. Roue US 287.png|Standard U.S. Route, wide US 99 (CA).png|California-style U.S. Route US 38 (SA).png|Sintopia-style U.S. Route US 98 (FL).png|Old Florida-style U.S. Route US 61 (1961).png|1961-era U.S. Route US 27 Michigan 1948.png|1948-era U.S. Route US 66 Arizona 1926.png|1926-era U.S. Route State highways : Main article: State highway Each state also has a state highway system. State highways are of varying standards and quality. Some state highways become so heavily traveled they are built to Interstate Highway standards. Others are so lightly traveled that they are roads of low quality. Many state highway markers are designed to suggest the geographic shape of the state or some other state symbol such as its flag. Most of the others are generically rectangular or some other neutral shape. The default design for state highway markers is the circular highway shield, which is how state highways are designated on most maps. Currently, five states—Delaware, Iowa, Kentucky, Mississippi, and New Jersey—use the circular shield for road signage on their state highways. AL 3.png|Alabama AK 1.png|Alaska AZ 87.png|Arizona AR 7.png|Arkansas CA 1.png|California CO 14.png|Colorado CT 15.png|Connecticut DE 1.png|Delaware FL A1A.png|Florida GA 11.png|Georgia HI 11.png|Hawaii ID 75.png|Idaho IL 1.png|Illinois IN 37.png|Indiana IA 3.png|Iowa KS 4.png|Kansas KY 80.png|Kentucky LA 1.png|Louisiana ME 11.png|Maine MD 2.png|Maryland MA 28.png|Massachusetts MI 28.png|Michigan MN 1.png|Minnesota MS 15.png|Mississippi MO 5.png|Missouri MT 200.png|Montana NE 92.png|Nebraska NV 318.png|Nevada NH 16.png|New Hampshire NJ 47.png|New Jersey NM 120.png|New Mexico NY 17.png|New York NC 24.png|North Carolina ND 200.png|North Dakota OH 7.png|Ohio OK 3.png|Oklahoma OR 140.png|Oregon PA 18.png|Pennsylvania RI 114.png|Rhode Island SA 99.png|Sintopia SC 9.png|South Carolina SD 20.png|South Dakota TN 1.png|Tennessee TX 16.png|Texas UT 24.png|Utah VT 100.png|Vermont VA 40.png|Virginia WA 20.png|Washington WV 20.png|West Virginia WI 35.png|Wisconsin WY 789.png|Wyoming 'Territorial highways' There are also numbered highways in Washington, D.C. and several U.S. territories. Likewise, they may also vary in standards and quality. American Samoa Highway 001.png|American Samoa DC 295.png|District of Columbia Guam Route 1.png|Guam Northern Mariana Islands 30.png|Northern Marianas PR primary 1.png|Puerto Rico Circle Sign 10.png|Virgin Islands 'Secondary highways' Some states may include a secondary highway system to supplement the main one, usually for a specific purpose. For example, Texas established a system of farm-to-market roads to specifically improve access to rural areas. Nebraska has Connecting Link, Spur, and Recreation Highways to provide access to small towns and state parks. The Missouri supplemental route system was designed to provide access to most farm houses, schools, churches, cemeteries, and stores within the state. Arizona Loop 101.png|Arizona Loop MO-supp-M.png|Missouri Supplemental MT-sec-236.png|Montana Secondary N LINK 25A.png|Nebraska Link N REC 82B.png|Nebraska Recreation Road N SPUR 78D.png|Nebraska Spur PA QR 3032.png|Pennsylvania Quadrant Route Secondary Tennessee 14.png|Tennessee Secondary Texas Beltway 8.png|Texas Beltway Texas FM 1960.png|Texas Farm to Market Road Texas Loop 1604.png|Texas Loop Texas NASA Road 1.png|Texas NASA Road Texas Park Road 33.png|Texas Park Road Texas RM 2243.png|Texas Ranch to Market Road Texas Recreational Road 255.png|Texas Recreational Road Texas Spur 366.png|Texas Spur Circle Sign 35.png|Vermont Town Highway Circle Sign 620.png|Virginia Secondary County highways : Main article: County highway The final administrative level in some states is the county highway. As the name suggests, this type of road is maintained by a county. County roads vary widely from well-traveled multilane highways to dirt roads into remote parts of the county. In Louisiana, parish roads exist in place of county highways, as counties in that state are called parishes. Alaska also has no counties, and all roads are maintained at the national, state or municipal level. In some states, such as Massachusetts, county roads are now administered by regional entities. In Sintopia, county highways are maintained by regions of the state, where route numbers are organized. Baldwin County Route 64 AL.png|Standard County St. Louis County Route 7 MN.png|Square, variant Clark County Route 215 NV.png|Clark County, Nevada, variant Circle Sign 9-1.png|West Virginia, variant WIS County Z.png|Wisconsin, variant Scioto County Route 28 OH.png|Scioto County, Ohio, variant Other systems Other highway systems include: *Forest Highway: Highways connecting U.S. National Forests to the existing state highway systems, and thus provide improved access to recreational and logging areas. *Indian route: Highways found in several Indian reservations. *U.S. Bicycle Route: Part of the national cycling route network in the U.S., consisting of interstate long-distance cycling routes that use multiple types of bicycling infrastructure, including off-road paths, bicycle lanes, and low-traffic roads. *Local highways: City and local governments may have their own highways, such as Charlotte Route 4 in Charlotte, North Carolina and the Inner Loop in Rochester, New York. Forest Route 16.png|Forest Highway Indian Route 18.png|Indian Route US Bike 1 (M1-9).png|Bicycle Route Monday Creek Township Route 248, Perry County, Ohio.png|Monday Creek Township road Charlotte Route 4.png|Charlotte, NC, City Route Rochester Inner Loop.png|Inner Loop, Rochester, NY History In 1918, Wisconsin became the first state to number its highways in the field. In 1926 the American Association of State Highway Officials (AASHO) established and numbered interstate routes (United States Numbered Highways), selecting the best roads in each state that could be connected to provide a rational network of federal highways. In popular culture Intertropolis & Routeville is the most notable popular culture of all about the highways in the U.S. and especially around the entire world. It originally premiered on January 4, 2021 on Sintopia TV and Nickelodeon, created by two coupled duos Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding, who owns Blanding Cassatt. It is an animated series that takes place in a fictional metropolis called Highway City, which contains two twin cities called Intertropolis in Nevada and Routeville in Utah. Both cities are bordered to each other, separated by a curveless bordering toll highway called the Town Separator. The show focuses on anthropomorphic highway and road signs. Three MillenniumWorld and Jekandic films are also most popular in highway and road culture. Interstate University ''(3007), ''U.S. Route University ''(3008), and ''State Highway University ''(3009). Those movies represents highways shields going to college. The Interstate Channel is a television network owned by Interstate Collaborations, a division of Blanding Cassatt through the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks that is currently and primarily programming highway-related reality and documentary series like ''Clockway Runners ''(2994 - 3005), ''Highway 108 ''(2996 - 3008), ''InterstateKyle ''(3006), ''Sintopia Travel ''(3007), ''Team Interstate ''(3007), ''Team U.S. Route ''(3008), ''Team State Highway ''(3009), ''TakeMyTrip ''(3010), ''Freeway Jim ''(3012), and ''Get off the Interstate! ''(3014). ''Beltway ''is currently being planned to premiere on Interstate Channel in 3016 however. Delays are being occurred due to new upcoming series being planned for Sintopian television networks. Sintopia Junior premieres 2-6 age suitable animated series like ''Interstate Jack (3008), U.S. Route Kelly (3009), and Jack and Kelly's Highway Travel (3011), which all teaches younger children about highways and roads in North America. See also *List of roads and highways *List of toll roads *National Highway System *New England road marking system *Numbered highways in Canada *Road signs in the United States *United States Bicycle Route System *Bicycle route *Numbered highways in Mexico External links *Full list of state route markers *Old Trails - US and Canadian Roads in the 20th Century (includes drawings and photos of old signs) Category:United States state insignia Category:Highways in the United States Category:Traffic signs Category:Lists of roads in the United States Category:State highways in the United States